Black Sun
by PhantomWraith
Summary: They thought I would never amount to anything. They thought I was a demon. They were wrong. I did amount to something and now I'm going to show them my might. I'll show them why they should have never messed with me in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex.

-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-

Black Sun

-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-

Chapter 1

"Hey, you hear that? It sounded like footsteps." The mercenary asked his partner, pausing in their patrol around the mansion to stare at one particular shadow behind them. The second mercenary rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're hearing things, man." The man huffed as he grabbed his friend by the back of the other man's shirt. "Come on. Our shift ends in five minutes and I'm starving."

"Yeah...Right..." The first man replied quietly as he turned back around and followed after his partner. As they left, something shifted within the depths of the shadow the first mercenary was looking at. As the figure stepped out and darted into another shadow, the person's dark grey and black camouflage cloak fluttered slightly.

Jumping up, the cloaked man dug his two-inch long black claws into the stone wall and started climbing to the roof. Once on the roof, the pale light of the Full Moon was revealed after a cloud moved away, bathing the person and the roof top in its surreal luminescence. The person stood at about 6'1", obviously male, and muscular and lean in build. Any other details about the man were impossible to tell due to the hooded black long-sleeve trench coat he wore, black steel-toe combat boots adorning his feet.

Half an hour later of weaving through the shadows and halls of the building, the man successfully infiltrated the mansion and was now spying on his target from the rafters. Below him, the short business tycoon- Gatou- was going over some files on his desk, two mercenaries guarding the door inside and outside of the room. In addition, Gatou's two personal guards stood on either side of the short man a few feet behind him.

Quietly growling in frustration, he idly noticed that there was only one light in the room. Deep crimson eyes reflecting the light faintly, he moved closer to the cord the light was hanging from and pulled out a kunai before quickly severing it, the room instantly being swallowed up in darkness as Gatou and his gaurds cried out in surprise, the two guards outside having entered the room to see what the problem was. Despite the lack of light, he could still see as if it were mid-day.

Silently landing on his feet, the man pulled out a pair of syringes filled with dark grey-purple liquid and plunged them into the necks of the guards at the door, both men passing out instantly as the chemicals started to take effect. Doing the same with the four other guards, the cloaked figure stood behind the frightened midget, Gatou. Putting the business man in a head lock, he quickly snapped Gatou's neck before the tiny tyrant could cry out in fear and surprise.

It wouldn't have mattered either way since this was the last room he had to take care of...

Summoning four _Kage Bunshin_, they silently moved to the unconscious guards before _Shunshin_-ing away in cyclones of black fire with their quarry. After spending a few minutes collecting every last file and paper in the room, he followed the example of his clones. He would return later on to raid the man's vault.

Reappearing in a dimly lit cavern with small lights attached to the walls, he pushed his hood back, revealing long black-tipped dark crimson hair twisted into a braid in the back. His eyes were a deep crimson with black slit pupils. The man's skin was lightly tanned.

Under the cloak, the man was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck over a dark grey long-sleeve skin-tight shirt, baggy black and dark grey camouflage pants that were tucked into his boots, black metal bracers on his forearms, black fingerless gloves on his hands, and a black cloth half face mask pulled up to hide the lower half of his face.

Just as he appeared, he was approached by a figure wearing similar attire as him. If one were to look closer, they would see that the person was female and wearing a dark grey and black camouflage hunter-nin mask to hide her face. She stood at about 5'4" and had a womanly figure; wide hips, slim waist, plump and firm butt, toned thighs, full E-cup bust.

"Mi'lord, the mercenaries your clones brought in have been restrained and are now in the beginning stages of the transition." The woman reported, her voice soft and kind. Flowing down her back was a glossy waterfall of obsidian hair that reached down to her full, rounded hips. The man eye smiled at the news.

"Good work, Haku-chan." The man praised mildly, the woman- Haku- blushing faintly from behind her mask as she muttered a soft 'Thank you' to her Master. She had been under the service of the man she knew only as Master and/or Lord Nova- she knew it wasn't his real name, but she didn't care- for the past five or six years since she and her former mentor, Momochi Zabuza, met the man back in Water Country. Zabuza had rudely denied Naruto's offer to join him and paid dearly for it while Haku had accepted it moments before, not being all that loyal to Zabuza at the time seeing as she had only known for the man for a couple months. She didn't shed a single tear for the man.

"How are you feeling, Haku-chan?" Nova asked as he took off the young woman's mask and his eyes softened, portraying his love and affection for the woman before him. Haku blushed again, this time more fiercely, as she leaned against her beloved Master's chest.

"I'm fine, Master." Haku mumbled softly as she nuzzled his chest tiredly before yawning and leaning against him a little more than before. Nova smiled at that and wrapped his arms around the young woman that was now falling asleep against him. He gently picked her up bridal style before _Shunshin_-ing to their bedroom, lovingly setting her down on the bed and removing her clothes, boots, and armor. She was asleep before she even touched the bed.

Leaving her in only her imperial blue booty shorts and bra, Nova pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. Standing straight, Nova _Shunshin_-ed again, this time reappearing a short distance from where the Konoha team was residing until the end of their mission.

16 year old Naruto- otherwise known as Lord Nova by his budding empire- sighed softly as he leaned back against the tree he was in. It was only about eleven at night. Sighing, Naruto pulled out a sphere the size of an orange made out of charcoal grey metal. The object itself was useless, having no purpose or function, but it was fun watching people go absolutely nuts trying to figure out what it did. He found it entertaining and a useful tool to side track an enemy or opponent, distracting them from his main goal or what-not.

Putting it away, Naruto figured meditation would be more beneficial. He had almost ten hours until the team started to wake up...

-=xXx=-

About two weeks later, the genin team returned to Konoha, leaving Wave Country behind. Naruto was glad for that. The longer they were in Wave, the higher the risk of them discovering Naruto and his operations in Wave Country. Luckily, the genin squad was disfunctional and uncoordinated, dropping the risk of being detected a considerable amount, but the squad leader was none other than Hatake Kakashi; yeah, not good.

"Master?" Haku asked as she stepped up beside her silver haired lover.

"What is it, love?" Naruto asked as he gave her a warm smile, though Haku only saw an eye smile due to the face mask.

"The war factory has been fully repaired and is now fully operational." Haku calmly reported, though she was barely holding back the faint blush upon seeing her Master 'smile' at her.

"Good, good. Give the order to begin the production of weapons and vehicles. What of the machine factories and cybernetic facilities?" Naruto ordered and asked, pleased with the news.

"The cybernetic facilities will be fully operational in five days and ready to begin mass production within six days. The machine factories require another two months before production can begin." Haku supplied, something that made Naruto grin a tad viciously from behind his mask. Everything was going faster than he had originally predicted. "Also, the soldiers are in position to take control of Wave Country. Give the word and they'll move into action."

"Very good. Inform them that we'll make our move at midnight tonight." Naruto instructed as he wrapped his left arm around Haku's waist and held her close. "Once you've done that..." He kissed the top of her head. "You are going back to bed. You haven't slept much lately and you need your rest."

"Of course, Master." Haku mumbled as she rested her head on Naruto's chest and sighed happily, her eyes closed peacefully as she wrapped her right arm around Naruto's waist. Kissing the top of her head again, Naruto turned Haku towards the hidden entrance to the base and gave her butt a light slap to get her moving.

Jumping slightly and blushing fiercly, Haku gave a soft squeak before leaving to do as she was told. Naruto quietly chuckled at the woman's reaction, finding her shyness rather cute. One thing he had not done when Haku joined him was alter her personality- much. Mostly, he just made her undyingly loyal to him and imprinted himself as her Master in her mind. Other than that, he had left her personality untouched.

As she left, a figure appeared in the shadow of a nearby tree, hiding the person's features. Naruto had sensed the person's presence already, having sent for the person a couple days ago.

"You're late." Naruto commented coldly and calmly, his whole demeanor having gone from warm and kind to cold and serious.

"I'm sorry, Mi'lord, but I could not leave sooner. I ran into a bit of...trouble." The person apologized as they tossed a hitai-ate with a musical note engraved on it in front of Naruto. "You aren't the only one building an army. Orochimaru plans to invade Konoha and crush them during the third portion of the Chuunin Exam. From what I found out, he is going to assassinate the Yondaime Kazekage and take the man's place during the third portion should even one Suna genin make it to the third portion. The thing is, Subaku no Gaara- the Kazekage's youngest son- is the Ichibi jinchuuriki and will be participating in the exam. Damn near impossible for the brat _not_ to make it to the third round."

"I see..." Naruto trailed off, new plans already formulating in his mind. "Gather as much information you can on the invasion including everyone involved, battle plans, strategic points, key players in the battle, spies, and such. Dismissed."

Bowing slightly, the person vanished into the shadows. Snatching up the hitai-ate, Naruto followed after Haku while placing the metal plate in his cloak. A vicious grin formed on his lips as he entered the base, already knowing what he would do during the Chuunin Exams that Konoha will be hosting in six months.

Oh, he couldn't wait...

-=xXx=-

Moving silently through the night, shadows made their way through the dark streets of Wave Country. As they flooded the small island nation from all along the coast, groups of five would break off from the mainstream, surround a building, bust down the doors, and secure the building within minutes by rounding up all occupants in the building into one room. The process repeated itself many times over all across the cluster of islands as the horde of people swarmed Wave Country.

Each person was wearing black steel-toe combat boots, black pants with the legs tucked into their boots, a black long-sleeve turtleneck shirt, a black hooded long-sleeve trench coat, black leather gloves, a black cloth half-face mask, and a black hunter-nin mask over their entire face. They were all armed with unusual black barreled weapons. Naruto and his underlings new them as guns; these particular soldiers were armed with Seburo MN-23 assault rifles with Seburo C-X side arms.

Naruto watched from atop the highest building in Wave as his men took control of Wave Country building by building. News of Gatou's death had been kept under wraps; Naruto had made sure not to make a move against the Konoha genin team the whole time they were here. This left the civilians in Wave afraid, thinking it wouldn't be long until Gatou's thugs came along to police the islands once again; they believed Naruto's soldiers to be those very 'thugs' and enforcers'.

"How long until we have full control over Wave?" Naruto asked quietly, though the masked soldier he addressed could hear the excitement in his voice.

"One hour." The soldier replied, making Naruto to laugh quietly and darkly.

"Excellent." Naruto whispered quietly to himself, the word coming out in a vicious hiss. "Have your men search the canals and rivers. Some of the civilians may try and escape that way."

"Of course, Lord Nova." The soldier bowed before leaving. A portion of the masked soldiers taking control of Wave Country were once Gatou's mercenaries, thugs, and goons. A few skull-fuck chemicals here, some more injections there and Naruto had himself a small army. Unfortunately, they weren't all that good and were cannon fodder at best. He planned on ridding himself of such trash once he had a substantial amount of soldiers able to replace them.

_'Soon...'_ Naruto mused darkly. _'Soon, I'll have me an army no one can stop...especially not some shinobi'_

-=xXx=- Six Months Later -=xXx=-

Standing before him were cybernetic replicas of the Demon Brothers and of Zabuza. All three wore identical outfits to the soldiers that had invaded Wave Country with a set of black and dark grey camouflage body armor on their torso and bracers on their forearms, but the Demon Brothers had the clawed metal gauntlets the originals used to wear. The Zabuza replica looked exactly like the original, but the clone was no different than the rest of his soldiers in mentality; undyingly loyal and immortally obedient.

"You know your orders. Dismissed." Naruto calmly ordered without turning around, looking out over the ocean from behind the thick glass of his 'throne room', so to speak.

Everything he had- his army, the weapons, the technology in general- was because he had stumbled upon some ancient ruins beneath Konoha when he was nine after barely escaping the clutches of another mob. The ruins were well-preserved in an expansive cavern, where they had resided for thousands of years. What he had found within the ruins was something akin to a data core. It was much like a massive electronic library of sorts and a giant data-storing mainframe.

Within these ruins, Naruto spent the next six years of his life- with the occasional trip to different countries- training in everything he could find in the mainframe's records before moving to Whirlpool Country where he then began construction of his base. His training included martial arts styles and close quarters combat techniques used by the mainframe's creator- Major Motoko Kusanagi, the leader of a group of special soldiers called Section 9- along with the weapons of that time; guns. Naruto had become quite skilled with them and had even gone to certain lengths to further increase his skill with them, but that didn't mean he slacked in his shinobi training; mostly kenjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu.

However, he did not slack in his studies either. He knew almost everything in the mainframe and even the history of his own world. Naruto was lucky that the mainframe and library was undamaged and still fully operational despite the technology being almost a dozen thousands of years old.

He had long since moved the ruins and mainframe to his current base where his army was being constructed, growing larger with every passing minute. Whirlpool, the birthplace of his mother, looked nothing like it used to before and after its destruction at the hands of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri during the Third Great Shinobi War. Well, above ground was mostly sparse woodland, open fields, and sandy shores apart from Naruto's lone compound along the eastern shore. Below ground was a different story; almost three-fourths of the subterranean landscape was inhabited by Naruto's base and factories.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto cleared his head of those thoughts before turning away from the window and heading for his personal quarters. He had not been able to spend much time with his beloved Haku recently due to work, but he was free for the rest of the day...

-=xXx=-

Naruto grumbled quietly to himself, semi-annoyed and pleased with the team he had sent to take the Chuunin Exams a month ago. They had passed to the third portion with ease and had even broke the record for the second portion. What annoyed Naruto was now he had to sit next to a face-stealing pedofile and an old monkey, but he was quite fine with sitting next to the boxum red head from Kiri.

He watched as a non-descript Kiri genin and Hyuuga Neji fought with the Kiri shinobi getting his ass kicked. Naruto mentally huffed in anoyance when the late Kazekage's son, Kankuro, forfeited his match before it even began, but he was appeased partially when the man's daughter, Temari, leapt down to the arena floor. Naruto had to suppress the snicker that rose up when Shikamaru was pushed over the railing by Shino. Alas, within moments, Naruto was bored. He already knew the outcome of the fight; Shikarmaru was going to forfeit.

Glancing at the Sandaime, Naruto mentally grinned while keeping a blank face on the outside. No one recognized him and that saved him a lot of trouble. He hadn't warned the Sandaime about the coming invasion since it would cause problems for his own plans, but then again, he was rather biased against Konoha. Naruto had discovered his heritage back when he was eleven; Father: Namikaze Minato- Deceased. Mother: Uzumaki Kushina- Alive.

To find out his own mother was alive and nowhere to be seen, Naruto had grown cold and vengeful, but not towards his mother. No, Naruto still loved his mother despite not knowing her or where she was or why she left him. He had come to despise the Sandaime for lying to him repeatedly, he had come to hate his father for sealing the Kyuubi into him, he had come to loathe the populace of Konoha with such cold fury that the Kyuubi honestly believed the human could turn fire into ice with just a look.

His thoughts were interrupted when an explosion ruptured the southern portion of Konoha's walls and a giant three-head snake summon entered the village through the gaping hole left by the explosion. A genjutsu was cast over the audience in the arena and a smoke bomb went off in the Kage Booth. Smiling viciously, Naruto let Orochimaru take the Sandaime up to the top of the building, the pale man's four bodyguards quickly throwing up a large purple barrier.

Terumii Mei, the Godaime Mizukage, looked at him in surprise when the smoke cleared, wondering if Naruto already knew of everything that was happening. She was shocked to find him rather calm and she believed him to be grinning, but it was hard to tell when he was wearing a face mask.

Ao and Choujiro landed beside the Mizukage while two cloaked figures dropped down beside Naruto, surprising the three Kiri shinobi since none of them had sensed Naruto's guards. Not even Ao, a sensor-type with a Byakugan implanted in his right eye socket, had noticed them.

They were both only a pair of cybernetic soldiers armed with the same weapons and wearing the same uniform as his other soldiers. While simple soldiers in his army, they were all mid to high jounin level in speed and strength. Also, due to the lack of chakra, it was impossible for even sensor-type shinobi to detect them. Because they were cybernetic and not actually living, poison was useless against them and the only way to effectively kill them was by destroying their cyber brain.

Easily built, resilient, and mass produced in droves and droves within only a few days; the perfect soldier and army...

"Let's go, Mizukage-sama! We have to get you to safety!" Ao called out to Mei, who nodded hesitantly and left with her escorts. Naruto simply stood there for a few moments before pulling out a communicator. He cared not if the Godaime Mizukage and her guard witnessed what he was about to do. Let them spread the word that a new era was upon them.

"Begin Phase II." Was all Naruto spoke into the communicator before several dozen solid black HA-01 Jigapachi helicopters descended upon Konoha, their gun fire cutting a swath through the Suna and Oto ranks outside of the walls while several dozen transport helicopters dropped off a number of black-clad soldiers all across the village.

As soon as they touched the ground, the armored cybernetic machines did one of two things; eliminate all Oto and Suna shinobi they came across or capture any and all Konoha shinobi. Snipers were dropped off on top of the taller buildings in Konoha and along the defensive stone walls while others swept through the streets and alleys, scouring the village for any shinobi that might have been missed.

Turning away from the scene, Naruto approached the barrier erected by Orochimaru's Sound Four, his cloaked guards flanking him. The ANBU that had moved to help the Sandaime before the barrier went up were already captured and tied up by a team of twelve Section 9 soldiers.

"Hehehe...Seems the Monkey was trapped by the Snake, eh?" Naruto quietly laughed to himself. After a few moments of looking at it, Naruto kicked a rock at the barrier, watching curiously as it was incinerated by a gout of flame that suddenly engulfed the rock. Scowling slightly at that, Naruto signaled the soldiers over to him.

"Keep an eye on things here. If the Old Man fails to kill Orochimaru and the Snake tries to escape, kill him. Kill his four guards as well." Naruto ordered before he turned to leave, his two guards still flanking him. He didn't get far when three solid black Armsuits landed in front of him.

_"Lord Nova, the Ichibi jinchuuriki and his siblings escaped. The Uchiha chased after him. They're heading west. Our orders, sir?"_ The middle one explained, then asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Return to the main battle. I'll take care of it myself." Naruto calmly stated as a helicopter drew closer. Flagging it down, Naruto and his guards got on before pointing the pilot in the right direction. After a short ride, the silver haired teen got out along side his escorts and two other soldiers before continuing on foot. Within a couple minutes, Naruto came upon the scene of an unconscious Sasuke and a mini-Shukaku.

Naruto scowled as he drew one of his C-X pistols. Taking aim at Gaara, he fired, a single slug slamming into the red head's chest and spearing straight through him. Eyes wide, Gaara stood frozen. Naruto could see the fear, surprise, and pain in them, but he didn't care. If a demon host could not control their tenant, then they shouldn't be alive.

Gaara was no special case; he contained the weakest of the Bijuu and if he couldn't even resist the insane sand racoon's blood thirsty whispers, then there was no reason for him to live.

"Grab the Uchiha." Naruto ordered one of the masked soldiers as he holstered the handgun, watching coldly as the sand fell from Gaara's body before said body followed it. Once the cybernetic guard had returned with the Uchiha slung over its shoulder, Naruto turned back towards Konoha. "Let's go. There is much to be done."

-=xXx=-

Sighing as he stopped in front of the Council chambers, Naruto took a moment to compose himself. It had been two days since Naruto defeated the Oto and Suna forces and took control of Konoha. Strapped to both thighs were C-X handguns and a MN-23 assault rifle slung across his back.

Pushing the large double doors aside, Naruto entered the room with four guards flanking him, two on either side. Naruto let his crimson eyes gaze upon the Shinobi Council members, the Civilian Council having been excluded from this meeting.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." Naruto greeted politley, but there was nothing polite about it in his tone. The Council members that had previously been whispering amongst themselves instantly went silent. At the top of the chamber was a ring of large windows where two dozen black-clad soldiers stood at the ready, a dozen more standing along the walls on the floor.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" The Inuzuka matriarch barked out as she jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table, all guns trained on her in an instant upon her outburst. Not impressed in the slightest, Naruto leveled a cold stare on the woman, making sure to lock eyes with the Inuzuka clan head.

"Sit. Down." He ordered. Instantly, Tsume bowed her head and sat down, quiet and obedient as she withered under Naruto's gaze. The other clan heads were stunned. Not even the Sandaime could control the woman like that, not even when he was angry. "If you will all control your temper and shut your mouths, I will explain." Everyone stayed quiet at that. Naruto nodded slightly in satisfaction.

"You shall address me as Lord Nova and I attacked your village because I require a proper staging area for my Empire." Naruto stated calmly and evenly, his tone almost as emotionless and monotonous as an Aburame's. He raised a hand to silence everyone before they could relay their displeasure and anger. "If you don't like it, I have an ultimatum for you."

"And just what is this 'ultimatum'?" Shikaku asked, eyes narrowed in suspicioun. Naruto chuckled darkly at that, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"I'm glad you asked." Naruto replied mockingly before he continued in a serious manner. "Either you hand over Konoha and join me...or suffer the complete destruction of your village." Everyone paled at that. Naruto's tone held no sign of deceit nor did he show signs of a hidden agenda. He wasn't lying and they knew he could do it. "Either way, I win."

"Now..." Naruto drawled. "What say you?" Slowly, the Hyuuga clan head- Hiashi- stood up straight and approached Naruto, the ever present scowl forever carved into his face. The other Council members looked at the man with hope in their eyes, believing Hiashi to be loyal to Konoha. Their hope was quickly shattered when Hiashi kneeled before the armored young man.

"The Hyuuga clan is yours to command, Lord Nova." Hiashi calmly stated, though Naruto detected a hint of hope in the man's voice. What the others didn't know was that Naruto and Hiashi had been in contact prior to the invasion. The Hyuuga clan head wanted to cleanse the Hyuuga clan of its arrogance and the Caged Bird Seal, but he could do nothing about it. That is, until Naruto contacted him four months ago. Since then, Naruto has had Hiashi's loyalty.

Slowly and a tad hesitantly, Tsume followed Hiashi's example and kneeled before Naruto, vowing her and her clan's loyalty. Being instinctual and impulsive like their canine companions, Inuzuka's follow the Alpha without question. In Tsume's eyes, Naruto was that Alpha.

"Anyone else?" Naruto called out, noting the slight nod Shibi, the Aburame clan head, gave him. Begrudgingly, Shikaku, Chouja, and Inoichi vowed their loyalty to him as did many of the smaller clans. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto waved his hand slightly and the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clan heads returned to their respective seats.

"Good. You saved us both a lot of trouble." Naruto calmly proclaimed as he sat down in a chair one of his guards pulled up for him, giving the droid a nod in appreciation. "Now, on to other business..." He trailed off as he signaled his mechanical soldiers with his hand, a pair of soldiers with their rifles at the ready took aim at Koharu and Homura. Pulling the triggers of their rifles, twin bullets shot from their guns and into the chests of both retired shinobi, piercing their hearts. Both died instantly.

"Now that Konoha is under my control, I must first weed out the undesirables before I can truly begin my rule." Naruto explained to the stunned clan heads and shinobi representatives. "Homura and Koharu had been dealing with Orochimaru, handing over orphaned and abandoned children over to the man for his experiments in return for him to leave Konoha alone. Look at what good it did..." As two soldiers left to dispose of the dead bodies, Naruto stood up and adjusted his cloak. The more intelligent members of the Council nodded at that, grim expressions on their faces.

Giving the signal, Naruto watched calmly as a swarm of soldiers dropped down from above, each one plunging a syringe filled with a dark grey-purple liquid that was quickly pumped into the bodies of each Council member. Grinning slightly, Naruto turned and left the Council chambers. Pausing at a window, Naruto looked outside and watched as the civilians and captured shinobi were being escorted to the arena where they were then injected with the same cocktail of chemicals as the Council.

Solid black Spider Tanks and obsidian HAW-206s were being dropped off in cleared out sections of the village by dropships, pitch black Tachikomas patrolled the streets, snipers watched from their chosen positions, his soldiers stood guard on the roofs of buildings and in the streets, and Armsuits guarded the more important sections of Konoha. This was not even a fraction of his steadily growing army.

"Where is he going?" Naruto asked his informant as the man seemingly materialized in the shadows behind him.

"Not even I know. Orochimaru caught wind of a leak after he escaped and he isn't happy. This will be the last time I will be able to relay any information to you for at least two and a half years. Other than that, I have nothing new to report." The person paused for a moment before tossing a scroll to Naruto. "Oh, and that's for you. Someone dropped it off for the Hokage, but now that you're in control, I figured I would give it to you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get going. I can't afford to lose you as my spy. You are too valuable." Naruto dismissively replied, as he held the scroll in front of him, wondering if he should read it or not. Seeing that he was now being ignored, the person vanished into the shadows. Sighing quietly, Naruto opened the scroll and started reading through it before rolling it back up and stuffing it in his coat, grinning slightly from behind his mask.

His day just got better...

-=xXx=- Next Day -=xXx=-

Landing in the clearing with a heavy thud as his boots hit the ground, Naruto stood up from the crouch he landed in, his entourage of twelve soldiers landing behind him in similar stances along with the two Armsuits. The Botanachi military transport helicopter then left to hide nearby until the next time it would be needed. For now, Naruto and his soldiers would not be needing it.

"Pair off and scout out the village for the targets from the streets. Shoot only when necessary, but should you need to, shoot to immobilize. I want them alive." Naruto ordered six of the masked soldiers, who nodded and took off. This left only Naruto, his two original guards, six soldiers, and the two Armsuits.

_"What of us, Lord Nova?"_ Asked one of the two Armsuit pilots after checking the massive rifle each Armsuit was issued, making sure it was fully loaded and properly calibrated. Naruto glanced at the titanic armored figure before motioning for them to follow him, heading in the opposite direction the others went.

"We shall be searching for the primary target. The others are searching for the secondary targets." Naruto responded without giving details, fingers itching for his pistols as both of the secondary targets sprung to the forefront of his mind. Oh, how he wished to get his hands on those two and rip them apart...

Within a few minutes, Naruto spotted the town he was searching for. They soon came to a stop just on the edge of the forest. Naruto turned to his men, deciding to fill them in on their mission. "Alright, the building we are fixing to raid will be filled with shinobi. Shoot to kill. Our target is on the top floor

"Stealth mode." Naruto ordered his men, who then activated their cloaking devices, all of them turning invisible- Armsuits included. Motioning for them to follow, Naruto activated his own cloaking device and darted into the village, going straight for his target. Motioning for the Armsuits to take lead, Naruto moved to the back of the group as they charged the six story building. The armored mechas barreled through the front door and aimed their large bore rifles at two shinobi, killing them quickly before taking down six more. The masked soldiers crashed through the windows at the same time and shot the remaining eight shinobi in the rooms.

As they surged up the stairs and started sealing off escape routes, taking out the rest of the shinobi in the building, Naruto calmly walked through the front door, cloaking device still active as with the others. The Armsuits, who were guarding either side of the door on the inside, ran back outside before going to the alleys on either side of the building, jumping from wall to wall until they were on the roof tops of adjacent buildings to cut off any shinobi from escaping via roof tops. Naruto looked at the carnage of the first of six floors, mildly impressed with the effeciency his cybernetic armor proved to possess. Every shot was an instant kill shot and only one out of ten missed their targets; luckily, each soldier fired no more than two per shinobi.

Moving to the stairs, Naruto made his way up to the second and then the third floor of the 'abandoned' office building. Both floors had bodies of shinobi scattered along the corridors. Coming to the fourth floor, Naruto watched as his men pushed forward, quickly taking down one shinobi after another. Looking at each corpse he passed, Naruto recognized that they were all Konoha Section 3 ANBU- Konoha's most secretive and 'unofficial' ANBU Division. They all wore the standard ANBU outfitting, but their masks were blank and pitch black with a deep red swirl design on them, the kanji for 'Three' painted in the center of their masks in red.

They were the Hokage's equivalent of Danzo's ROOT, only much more effecient...

Naruto drew one of his handguns and fired a shot to his left without looking, killing a Sec 3 ANBU that hid in an attempt to get behind the armed soldiers, only for a bullet to rip through his mask and skull half way through the string of handseals he had been going through for a Doton jutsu. Although the shinobi couldn't see them or sense them, they still knew where they were due to the muzzle flash of their guns.

"Pathetic." Naruto mumbled to himself as he holstered his pistol and shouldered his MN-23, firing single-shot bursts in rapid succession that speared through the heads of the attacking shinobi, each one dropping to the ground in boneless heaps. The soldiers in front of him didn't even bat an eye lash and continued pushing on, quickly clearing out each room they encountered and mercilessly killing each shinobi they found. Following behind his men, Naruto helped out with the raid, taking down the shinobi with ease.

That is, until one managed to complete the jutsu they had been preparing, bringing the ceiling down inbetween them. Naruto growled at that before bringing up a 3-D map of the building in his head, quickly forming a new attack plan. He also noticed they were directly below an empty room that was directly under the room the target was in. Formulating the plans, Naruto sent them to each of the eight soldiers before him via wireless link.

"Alright, change in plans. I want you all to split up into two groups of four. Teams A and B will follow their assigned paths and attack the shinobi from both sides. It'll make it harder for the opposition to defend themselves. I myself am going to go straight for the target and secure said target before making my way to the roof. We'll rendezvous there." Naruto explained to his men, who took the pause in battle to reload their rifles or tend to the minor cuts they recieved from kunai thrown by a few shinobi that were lucky enough to hit them.

"Move out." Naruto ordered after giving them a couple minutes. They all silently nodded before splitting up and moving out, taking two different routes to their destination. Naruto looked up and jumped up slightly before thrusting his fist into the ceiling, plowing a hole straight through it that was big enough for him to climb through. Once he was on the fifth floor, Naruto took a few minutes to barricade the lone door leading into the room before placing a couple small shaped-charges in certain places on the ceiling.

Settling himself in the middle of the room, Naruto detonated them, listening as the shinobi standing above the charges were killed or maimed by the compact explosions. Jumping up to the sixth floor, Naruto killed the two remaining shinobi in the room with twin gunshots to the head as they coughed heavily due to the smoke and debris, unable to see anything. The target was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, coughing and blinded by the dust as well.

Charging forward, Naruto shoulder tackled the door that was just starting to open into the room, breaking it off its hinges and tossing the two shinobi behind it into the wall. Shooting them both in the head before they could regain their bearings, Naruto shot three more shinobi coming down the right end of the hall before rolling a white phosperous grenade down the hall in the other direction. Ducking back into the room just as the grenade went off, Naruto listened to the pained screams and death cries as the chemicals burned the flesh of the six shinobi down the hall.

Quickly reloading his pistols, Naruto stepped back out and shot four shinobi approaching from the right, a cloud of white phospherous powder blocking off the left end of the corridor. Tossing a pair of incendiary grenades down to the left end of the hall, Naruto tossed a smoke grenade down the right end to blind the shinobi down there for a few minutes. He then knocked his target out, tossed the woman over his shoulder, and exited the room, putting down one shinobi after another as they tried to attack him.

Now that he had the target with him, the shinobi had to be more careful when attacking him, but that only gave Naruto the advantage. Without being able to use ninjutsu, taijutsu, or knejutsu on him, they had to resort to genjutsu and blitz attacks. Genjutsu was ineffective on him and they weren't fast enough to dodge a bullet, both tactics being made useless quite fast. It didn't matter, though, since Naruto had quickly and mercilessly shot each shinobi in the head, killing them.

In under a minute, Naruto made it to the roof where both Armsuits were waiting, guns at the ready and cloaking devices deactivated. Taking note of the four Section 3 ANBU corpses on the ground in front of the door, Naruto walked over to them and set the woman down before quickly binding her hands with seal-inforced metal handcuffs and tying her feet with rope. He then gagged her with a black bandana and blinded her with a black cloth bag over her head.

Not even two minutes later, all eight of the soldiers he came with walked through the door and saluted him, all standing at the ready in a semi-circle around him, cloaking devices deactivated. Naruto couldn't help grinning at that as he disabled his own cloaking device. While they looked a little beat up and worse for wear, they were all ready for more.

Picking the prisoner up again and draping her over his shoulder, Naruto and his men quickly reactivated their cloaking devices and made their way back to the clearing they had landed in. There, they met up with the rest of the men, their own targets bound, gagged, and blindfolded exactly like the woman slung over Naruto's shoulder. The two Armsuits climbed into the helicopter first before the others got in and secured the prisoners. Naruto locked his eyes on the woman he had captured. She had a lot to answer for...

-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex.

-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-

Black Sun

-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-

Chapter 2

Kushina stood atop what was once the Hokage Tower, a pair of armed soldiers standing a few feet behind her. It had been three days since her son 'retrieved' her. Konoha was definitely not the same as it was sixteen years ago, something that her son was responsible for. Even as she stood there, watching, Konoha's defensive stone walls were being torn down in sections while massive metal-covered stone walls twice as tall and thick were being erected in the vacant positions. Certain buildings within the village were being torn down as well while tall structures of metal and stone were built in their place.

Kushina recognized the metal skeletons of Naruto's forward base being constructed along the base of the Hokage Mountain- which no longer had the stone faces on them. Naruto had removed them once he had complete control over Konoha. From what Naruto had told her, he had somehow transfered the mind of every single person in Konoha into seperate cybernetic bodies that were made to look identical to them. However, they had been 'programmed', in a manner of speaking, to be undyingly loyal to Naruto and imprinted all the knowledge they would need to use certain machines for their line of work.

Civilians were left to do their usual jobs while shinobi were either 're-educated' to be normal foot soldiers, Spider Tank pilots, Tachikoma pilots, HAW-206 pilots, or Armsuit pilots. Some were pulled from combat altogether and assigned tasks to operate certain machines or trained to repair certain things from a cybernetic body to a Spider Tank.

While partially put off by her son's actions, she could not deny that the people of Konoha had it coming after she read a number of medical files and reports on Naruto made by the few doctors and shinobi that respected him for containing Kyuubi. She was apalled by the treatment of her son and knew right then and there that she would have completely wiped Konoha off the map for what they did instead of conquering it completely and flying a new flag on the mast, so to speak.

From his place on top of the former Hokage Mountain, Naruto watched his mother. She had been the woman he had captured several days ago and had questioned her for the entire first day without revealing his identity to her. The second day was spent interrogating the other two. It was only just yesterday he started to allow Kushina to walk around under armed guard.

She may be his mother, but the woman had been absent from his life since the beginning. He wasn't going to let her do what or go where she wanted. She would have to regain his trust first. As for the other two, Naruto did not know if he would ever trust them with anything. Speaking of them...

"Hello, Tsunade, Jiraiya." Naruto greeted the pair of captives without turning around. Both were still handcuffed and their feet bound with special chains that gave them a short stride. Behind them stood a pair of Armsuits and four guards.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tsunade growled as she took a short step forward, the guns of the four guards and two armored titans trained on the woman in an instant. Both she and Jiraiya froze at that, knowing exactly what kind of damage the weapons could do. Both had been shot three days ago when they had been taken captive, their wounds having been healed by one of the few medics in the village with only a cyber brain/spinal column implant- allowing them to retain their chakra- instead of an entire cybernetic body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unlike what you may think about me having taken you prisoner, you are disposable." Naruto commented in a mocking tone as he turned around and faced the two. "You're alive simply because I allow it, _Godparents_."

"What?" Jiraiya gasped out as he took half a step back in mild shock, instantly knowing they were just baited. Tsunade didn't take heed to Jiraiya's warning, which was cut short when the blonde woman opened her mouth.

"Bullshit! My godson died seven years ago!" Tsunade yelled at him, making Naruto grin viciously and Jiraiya to go pale in the face.

"Ah, so you admit to being the godmother to the son of the Red Death, Uzumaki Kushina, and the Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato?" Naruto was practically purring as those words left his mouth. Right there, Tsunade shut her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes, knowing no one other than herself, Jiraiya, and the Sandaime knew about that other than Kushina herself.

"Hehe...Surprised? You shouldn't be. I've known for the past. _Five_. _Years_." Naruto laughed tauntingly in the beginning before snarling venomously, glaring heatedly at the woman. Grabbing them by the neck and lifting them off their feet, Naruto growled dangerously.

"For sixteen fucking years, you both knew I was alive and you didn't do a damn thing to help me. You both knew how the villagers were treating me." Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest, however weak it may be, but Naruto snarled at the man. "You can't deny it; I've read the letters you and the Sandaime shared on a regular basis. He told you exactly what was happening to me and you both ignored his pleas for your return to care for me like my parents originally wanted."

Tossing them to the ground, Naruto kicked Jiraiya in the ribs, causing the man to curl up in pain. "But NO! You, Jiraiya, didn't want to leave your whore houses and hot springs long enough to grow a fucking pair and man up!" He then turned on Tsunade and kicked her across the face, said woman crying out in pain. "And you! You think losing your brother and lover is enough of an excuse to abandon your duties and drown yourself in booze? I lost that dispicable wretch of a father before I was even an hour old! My mother was chased out of this village by that bastard Danzo before she could even hold me in her arms! I've been beaten, starved, poisoned, tortured, burned, drowned, buried alive, and many other _glorious_ and _wonderful_ things since the beginning up until I left this hell hole! All while you two turned your backs on me!"

"B-But Na-" Jiraiya tried to get out, only for Naruto to kick the man in the stomach again.

"Shut up!" Snapped the enraged red head. "Did you shove your heads up your asses for the _warmth_? Or are you just that fucking arrogant? I _loathe_ you! Both of you! You're only alive because I wanted you to witness what has become of your precious _Konoha_!" Kicking Tsunade in the ribs as she tried to get back on her feet and then stomping on her lower back, Naruto composed himself and straightened himself up. "Now, you will have to excuse me. I have a meeting with the Daimyou soon and I would like to prepare for his arrival."

Stepping over the downed blonde Senju, Naruto nodded to the soldiers as he passed by them. Knowing their orders already, they gathered up their two prisoners and started dragging them back to their cells. They would be dealt with at a later time.

Later, Naruto found himself in the middle of a meeting with the Daimyou, both sitting at different ends of the table in the room. On either side of the Daimyou sat his two advisors while Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzo, both having been given fully cybernetic bodies, flanked Naruto.

"So are we in agreement?" Naruto asked. The man thought everything over for a moment.

"Could you...I mean, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind summarizing what we would both get out of this deal?" The Daimyou asked, feeling a little sheepish and uncomfortable under Naruto's scarlet gaze. Eye smiling politely, Naruto nodded, though inwardly, he was more annoyed than a wet hornet. He had been in this meeting for the past two hours and his ass was asleep, for Kami's sake...

Luckily, Naruto knew what the Daimyou's weaknesses were...

"Of course, Daimyou. Should you sign the treaty in front of you, the Black Sun Organization- my army- will provide protection for you and your family, a single full battalion of my soldiers for your army that will be replenished if any are killed, and a priceless gift no one else can have. Provided, you hand over complete control of Fire Country over to me, fund my operations, and stay out of Black Sun business." Naruto summed up, knowing that the prospect of his family being kept safe and getting a unique present no one else could have would make the Daimyou _beg_ 'how high?' every time he said 'jump'.

"Ah...Thank you." The Daimyou replied as he thought it over for a moment before nodding and signing the paper in front of him. Looking up at him, the Daimyou smiled at him. "Then we have an agreement, Lord Nova."

The Daimyou's advisors, who had been silenced by the man earlier, were nervous and suspicious of this Nova character. They had a feeling in the pit of their guts that the red head would betray them some how. They just didn't know when or how-

The thoughts of the two advisors were cut off when three soldiers armed with tranquilizer guns shot the Daimyou and the man's two advisors in the back. Not knowing what had happened, they all fell unconscious immediately. Nodding to the three soldiers, Naruto instructed them to begin the procedure on the Daimyou and the other two.

"Dismissed." Naruto ordered his own 'advisors', who then bowed respectfully before leaving. As soon as they left, Naruto _Shunshin_-ed to another part of his base in Konoha; the side-hangar meant for concept aerial craft creation, otherwise known as the 'Drawing Room' by Naruto.

Inside, Naruto noticed a number of engineers and scientists working feverishly at their desks or work stations. Towards the back of the hangar was a screened off section. Just as he entered the hangar, the head engineer and scientist approached him.

"Ah, Nova, my boy! What is it that I could help you with?" Asked the elderly looking man, Dr. Gustaf Brackman. If one were to look close enough, they would discover that Brackman was simply a holographic image; Dr. Brackman was truthfully just a spinal column and brain suspended in a life-sustaining machine that let the man 'live on' without a definite limit on how long he would continue to live.

"I came to check on how the construction of the Talon was going. No problems, I assume?" Naruto commented then inquired as he looked over the many, many concept models of the mentioned 'Talon', a high-tech experimental stealth fighter/bomber capable of reaching speeds as high as Mach 5; in theory, anyways.

"Correct, but we have hit a small snag in production." Dr. Brackman informed, catching Naruto's undivided attention. "You see, for the Talon to fly at such intense speeds as theorized, we had to scrap the usual armor plating and chassis metals for extremely light-weight materials; materials that just so happen to be rare and found only in Earth Country. As of this moment, we have enough for only two Talons, one already in the middle of production."

"I see. Well, that covers where I'm striking next." Naruto commented absentmindedly. "Anything else?"

"Yes. The fuel composition and formula is still in the process of refinement, but the chemicals needed for the formula are in short supply and require resupply soon. At present, there is enough for five full fuel tanks, six and a half if we recycle refinery byproduct." Dr. Brackman answered, though he sounded a little skeptical about the recycling of refinery byproduct. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"And where exactly can these chemicals be found?" He asked.

"Earth Country as well, roughly two thousand feet beneath the surface." Dr. Brackman explained vaguely as he motioned for his commander to look at a computer screen. Using his direct interface link with the hangar systems, Dr. Brackman brought up a 3-D geological map of Earth Country showing where each of the pockets of natural gas were located and how deep they were. The largest pockets of the needed chemical gases were located near the northern region of Earth Country.

"Ah, perfect. When will the first Talon be combat ready and fully armed?"

"In four months and twenty-seven days. However, there is still the need of a pilot."

"I know. I have just the person in mind." Naruto grinned viciously as he turned and left. Even with only a single Talon, Naruto could take anything Iwagakure could throw at him...

And he knew just how to take them down...

-=xXx=- Six Months Later -=xXx=-

Thunderous footfalls echoed through the valley as a large convoy of four hundred Spider Tanks and six hundred Armsuits moved towards their target. Alongside them were five hundred black Tachikomas and a full battalion of one thousand soldiers. Scattered among them were nearly four hundred HAW-206s, two hundred of them pulling trailers behind them with a Jigabachi resting on the trailer, the blades having been folded for easy transport.

This was the sight the team of Iwa shinobi- three jounin- came upon as they patrolled the souther western border, the team having hidden themselves at the top of the western ridge. This particular valley- nicknamed Death Trench- sat directly between the borders of Taki and Kusa, connecting Fire and Earth Country and leading half way up to Iwa from the border. Death Trench got its name due to the massive number of deaths that occured there during the First, Second, and Third Great Shinobi Wars.

"H-Holy shit! What the hell are those things?" One jounin exclaimed in a harsh whisper so as not to be found out.

"I don't know, man, but we got to get back to Iwa and warn the Tsuchikage! Fast!" Replied the second jounin, the third one nodding in agreement. Just as they started backing up, they heard three distinct metallic clicks behind them. Slowly turning around, the middle jounin found himself face to barrel with the handgun of a tall red head dressed in black while the other two had the rifles of two black-clad soldiers aimed at their heads.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be warning anyone." Naruto commented as he started screwing a silencer onto his C-X, the two soldiers beside him already having silencers attached to the ends of their MN-23 rifles.

"Oh, yeah? And just who the fuck are you and what the hell are those mechanical things down there? What are you planning, you bastard?" Growled out the jounin on the left, only to be shot in the head right between the eyes. The muffled gunshot was drowned out by the movements of his army, leaving them unaware of the spies and the death of one.

"Annoying pest. Like I would give away critical information such as that." Naruto mumbled before training his pistol back on the middle jounin. "Either of you have any last words before you meet the same fate as your friend?"

"I do." The one on the right spoke up, gaining Naruto's attention. Seeing this, the man smirked darkly. Unfortunately, Naruto already knew the man's intentions before the jounin even thought of them.

"FOR IWA!" The man shouted in outrage as he lunged at Naruto, kunai in hand, only to be shot in the left knee by said person before he made the first step. Howling in pain, the jounin fell back to the ground, clutching his left knee that now sported a hole that went straight through his knee cap. Scowling, Naruto shot the man in the other knee before kicking him across the face.

"Your precious Iwa will fall before sunrise." Naruto informed the injured man before he shot the jounin in the head, doing the same for the other one as well. Naruto gave his guards one last order as he moved to the ledge while removing the silencer from his gun, holstering said pistol and pocketing the silencer. "Dispose of the bodies. Make sure there is no evidence."

"As you wish, Lord Nova." One of the two soldiers acknowledged as they saluted their leader. A moment later, Naruto slid down the gravel covered slope to the bottom, rejoining his army and jumping on top of a Spider Tank. Looking to the rear and then forward, Naruto knew they needed to keep an eye out for any more patrols in the area. If they didn't, the patrols could return to Iwa and warn them, destroying his chances of catching them off guard.

"Lieutenant." Naruto called out to a nearby soldier of lieutenant rank. Said man jumped up onto the Spider Tank in front of his leader and kneeled. "I want Tachikomas scouting ahead on either side of the valley. We just had a close call with an Iwa patrol. I want to avoid letting our enemy know of our approach and numbers as much as possible before the time is right."

"Right away, sir." The lieutenant stood and was about to leave to do as he was ordered, but Naruto stopped him for a moment.

"Shoot to kill." Naruto reminded the soldier before letting the man leave. Within a few minutes, five Tachikomas were positioned on either side of the valley, cloaking devices activated, darting off to keep an eye out for any possible threats along the way. Naruto sighed as he stared up at the sky; it was almost mid-afternoon. They had been traveling for two days already and they had avoided being found out up until now. Granted, most of their journey had been through Fire Country, but shinobi villages did not always respect borders or treaties or rules.

Naruto closed his eyes as a light breeze blew by. He was thankful that almost every single Spider Tank, Tachikoma, and HAW-206 was driven and controlled by a cyber brain connected directly to their main systems. This cut down on the need of soldiers being trained to pilot such machines. Armsuits, however, were more difficult to pilot due to the independent control systems for their arms, thus requiring the need of a soldier in the cockpit to pilot the bipedal armored machine of war.

True, Naruto could have some of his engineers cut out such a need and replace the pilot with a cyber brain, but he could not afford to divert them from the current array of projects he had them working on. Besides, it would take some time to bypass the pilot requirement and connect a cyber brain to the main systems for a single unit, let alone do such a procedure for every last Armsuit in his steadily growing army.

_"Lord Nova."_ The voice came from within his mind. It belonged to one of his four personal guards; Zabuza, or rather, Zabuza's replica.

_"What is it?"_ The red head replied, curious and suspicious. It wasn't often his guards established a link to communicate since they were usually at his side. At the moment, Zabuza had been sent ahead to deliver the ultimatum to the Tsuchikage; Naruto and the armed forces en route were less than seven hours away and it would take no more than half an hour for everyone to get into position. This left Iwa little time to prepare for war and with the way Naruto was going to execute the attack would eliminate a large majority of the resistance.

_"The Tsuchikage refused your offer and is declaring war on you. Even as we speak, Iwa is preparing for battle."_ Zabuza answered. _"From what I could find out, Iwa has a maximum of one thousand-seven hundred shinobi. Nine hundred are jounin, five hundred are chuunin, and three hundred are genin."_

_"I see. Get out of there as soon as you possibly can."_ Naruto ordered before cutting the link. He had to make his move before Iwa could form a proper defense. Scowling slightly, Naruto opened up a link with the entire company of soldiers and war machines.

_"Change of plans, men! The enemy is aware of us! We cannot allow them to set up a proper defense! Pick up the pace!"_ Naruto ordered through the wireless link with the three thousand and one hundred units before cutting off said link. Instantly, everyone started moving a faster pace than they were before. Calculating their current speed and the distance they needed to go, Naruto deduced they would reach Iwagakure within four hours. Finding it satisfactory, Naruto pulled out one of his pistols and removed the unique clip from the back of the handgun, holstering said gun as he pulled out a handful of spare bullets in his pocket and refilled the ammo clip.

Once it was completely full, Naruto reloaded the pistol and reholstered it. Best to have full ammo clips than half empty ones. He rested his hands on his pistols and looked on to the front of the convoy, scarlet eyes narrowed in determination. While he may not like his dead father, he still respected the man's achievements. However, Naruto made a silent vow to step out from his father's shadow and cast his own upon the dead blonde by establishing his empire, the Black Sun Organization, and taking control of the entire continent.

Konoha and Fire Country were only the first of several more stepping stones along his path...

-=xXx=- Later -=xXx=-

Iwagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Rocks, was built on top of a circular five mile wide platau. This platau sat in the very center of a large twenty mile wide bowl-like crater that was no doubt caused by a large meteor or asteroid many years ago. It was said that the Shodaime Tsuchikage used his masterful skills of raw Doton chakra to create the platau and even built Iwagakure's walls and the eight large stone bridges connecting the platau to the edge of the crater using only raw Doton chakra as well. It was said that during the First, Second, and Third Great Shinobi Wars, no one had ever been able to successfully defeat Iwa in their home village.

Naruto was going to show them how wrong they were...

Naruto watched from his chosen place directly across from Iwa on the crater's south western ridge as the Spider Tanks got into position on the rocky bridges surrounding Iwa about a mile from the walls, the HAW-206s and Tachikomas doing so as well about a quarter mile away from the walls. The foot soldiers and Armsuits were positioned near the several gates leading into the village, having used the eight stone bridges leading . All of them had their cloaking devices activated and it was roughly an hour after sundown.

_"Fire."_ Naruto ordered calmly through the link. Moments later, all of the Spider Tanks and HAW-206s began pelting Iwa's defensive walls and the buildings inside the village. While not dealing a great blow to the village, Naruto wasn't doing it to cause any major damage to the defending Iwa shinobi. No, he was doing it to get everyone into the caves carved into the platau beneath Iwa that were used for times of war as a safe house for civilians or as a place for a last stand. Some shinobi had tried desperately to trigger the explosives under the bridges, but there were two things that caused their failure; first, the trigger for the bombs was at the start of each bridge. Second, hundreds of Armsuits and soldiers sat between them and the triggers.

After almost half an hour, Naruto figured it was about time to cement his victory.

_"Talon 1, begin attack run."_ Naruto ordered the pilot of Talon 1 through the link, the hyper sonic jet dive bombing the village from above before releasing a number of missiles that speared straight through the thick stone of the platau. The Talon pulled up from its nose dive and vanished as it passed over the crater's edge. Like the pilot had been ordered beforehand, Talon 1 was returning to base in Whirlpool. Less than a second or two after the missiles were launched, fire spewed from the caves beneath Iwa as they started to collapse, a resonating thunder clap having erupted from them as the missiles detonated deep within the cave system.

Even if some of them had lived, they wouldn't get very far since the deeper caves soon started to collapse in most areas, sealing them inside forever. Not even a jounin well-versed in Doton could escape; there wasn't enough air for them to breath and it was doubtful any of them had enough chakra to escape.

_'Hehe...Perfect.'_ Naruto mused silently to himself before establishing a link with the foot soldiers and Armsuits. _"Move in. Kill everyone."_

Wordlessly, all of the soldiers and armored titans started approaching the village gates, which were each opened by a pair of Armsuits shoulder charging the doors and tossing them aside. As they flooded the village, searching every building for anyone that might not have gone into the caves, Naruto opened a link with all of the Jigabachis.

_"Circle the village. If you spot anyone from Iwa, inform the others and eliminate them."_ Naruto commanded the pilotless gunships, watching as they took to the sky from all around and descended upon the shinobi settlement like a swarm of angry wasps. Within minutes, Jigabachis were locking on to scattered groups of shinobi, gunning them down mercilessly with their various weapons whether it be their fully articulated cannon 'tails' or missiles.

Within an hour, the entire village was under his control. All because of luck, really, but Naruto wasn't one to refute a victory won through chance. The Tsuchikage had been among the other Iwa denizens- be them shinobi or civilian- in the caves, having found it was futile to retaliate against an enemy they could not even see. It was for this reason that Naruto won so easily since the man had been amongst the first to be killed by the Truncheon implosion bombs that Talon 1 had fired into the subterranean tunnel system.

After having had his soldiers place explosives all across the village and return to the mountains surrounding the village, Naruto stood atop the Tsuchikage Tower, looking out across the rocky mountain ranges and valleys of Earth Country. Once he had collected what he wanted, he would completely raze Iwagakure and build a new base in its place. The one in Whirlpool had been useful and had provided all of his soldiers and tanks up until now, but it would take too much time to mobilize troops and move them from country to country with only Whirlpool pumping out machines.

Besides, Earth Country had more resources in much larger quantities and of much higher quality. Properly positioned outposts in Fire and Earth would allow him to properly defend said countries from the other Hidden Villages should they discover what he had been up to recently. They no doubt heard about Konoha already, but he would have another month, at most, before they found out about Iwa's demise.

Pulling out a small remote, Naruto pressed the button on it and watched as fiery blossoms of red and orange lit up the village, starting from the walls and moving inwards. He didn't need to worry about being killed; his new upgraded body was already finished and his mind was already transfered to it. Laughing quietly to himself, Naruto stood calmly as the explosions drew closer, quickly reaching the tower he was on and triggering a massive explosion, detonating the final explosive in the village.

Even as he opened his new eyes in Whirlpool, Naruto continued to chuckle darkly...

-=xXx=- One Week Later -=xXx=-

Standing in the central command center of his base in Whirlpool, Naruto watched as his new base was being constructed, taking up the entire crater. An airforce base was being constructed on the platau with housing under the surface for Talons that were yet to be built while storage facilities for resources- metals, chemicals for fuel, etc.- were built around its base and factories going half way up the crater's walls. After that, storage facilities for Spider Tanks, HAW-206s, Tachikomas, Armsuits, and soldiers lined the rest of the walls. The ridge, and a distance away from it all around, was lined with cannons of all sorts from anti-air to anti-personel.

Even if the enemy doesn't have the same kind of technology as he does now, doesn't mean they won't some how come in possession of it later on. Best to have it and not need it than need it and not have it...

Clenching and unclenching his fist repeatedly, Naruto couldn't help grinning slightly. His new body looked just like his previous cybernetic body, only this one had a large number of upgrades done to it. Among them was the ability access his chakra fully despite being a 'living' machine. When he had transfered his mind over to a cybernetic brain, Naruto had kept his fleshy body alive so as not to release the Kyuubi. Although their souls were tied to one another, Kyuubi would simply reform somewhere else in few months to a few years.

He couldn't let Akatsuki have the Bijuu...

He had been foolish to kill Gaara during the invasion of Konoha; the Ichibi would only reform within three years or so he was told by Kyuubi. While he wouldn't let them have the Bijuu, Naruto didn't really care about them or their goals. It's not like they'll be able to defeat him or his entire army. In a way, Naruto was 'unkillable'. Unlike the other cybernetic beings in his army, Naruto had what he called a 'Triad'; basically, he had his fleshy mind that sustained his organic body, his cybernetic brain in his current body, and an independent mainframe that was permanently connected to both of his 'brains' and constantly downloading new memories and information from either of the two brains.

Should his cybernetic body be destroyed, Naruto's mind and 'spirit' would simply return to the mainframe or his original body until a new cybernetic body could be constructed. Luckily, a new body could be constructed within two hours. His original, organic body was currently floating in a tube in suspended animation. It had been like that for the past two or three years.

Clearing his head, Naruto turned to the approaching figures of the holographic Dr. Brackman and a soldier in new armor. The metallic coal black armor covered the cybernetic being from head to head with small gaps at the joints for complete mobility. The helmet- also black- the soldier sported was blank and faceless; there wasn't even a visor or eye holes for the man to look through. The man wore a black undersuit beneath the armor.

"Care to explain what this is, Dr. Brackman?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow, curious about the new armor. Dr. Brackman simply gave him a grandfatherly smile like he usually did.

"This, my boy, is a set of new armor I have personally been working on." Gustaf began to explain. "The 'face' of the helmet is covered with various sensors so the wearer sees his or her surroundings as if the helmet were not present and even in various visual frequencies, one of which being infrared. As for the armor, it can stop even a high caliber bullet instantly with little to no recoil felt by the wearer and with barely any damage done to the armor itself. The armor can withstand even ninjutsu attacks to a certain degree and stop a chakra-infused blade from piercing it. Also, there is a special magnatized plate on the back to hold any rifle or sword in place without the need for a strap or holster. I have kept this a secret from you because I myself did not suspect it would ever be completed. My apologies for decieving you, Lord Nova."

"That's quite alright, Dr. Brackman." Naruto replied, dismissing the man's apology as he stood up and inspected the new armor. He was a little confused on how the armor was as good as Dr. Brackman said after looking closer and seeing the armor was barely half a centimeter thick. When Naruto voiced his confusion and skepticism, Dr. Brackman simply laughed.

"My boy, have you forgotten the very art of your people? It's because of seals, Lord Nova. I took the liberty of looking through Konoha's records and discovered that Jiraiya was a seal master. So, I had the man's knowledge on seals downloaded into a spare cybernetic brain and I used that knowledge to strengthen the armor to the proper specifications I had placed upon it myself." Dr. Brackman explained to his now understanding and thoughtful leader.

"Can it be mass produced?" Naruto asked as he considered his options.

"Well, yes, but it will take time to place all of the proper seals on each piece of armor. Using seals is a volatile skill; if you mess up on even one rune or symbol, the consequences can be dire." Dr. Brackman explained, his tone and expression denoting his seriousness. "There is also the matter of creating a team of seal masters, which will be difficult. The required knowledge is already in our possession, but seals require chakra to be of any use. Without chakra, seals are nothing more than a child's scribbles."

"I see. So we need shinobi, preferably with jounin level chakra. Fuck!" Naruto snarled, angry with himself mostly. Iwa had almost a thousand jounin, but now not one of them was alive...

"How long would it take you to create a new set of this armor?" Naruto asked as he started calming down.

"About twenty-four hours for a full set. Two hours for a whole set to be made, eighteen hours to apply the seals, and four hours to activate the seals individually with chakra." Dr. Brackman responded. "Although, those calculations were made with only one sealer with jounin level chakra in mind. Construction of the armor alone could be reduced drastically to nearly six full sets an hour if the schematics are used in just one of the war factories. However, that would set us back quite a bit until more sealers can be produced to apply the seals on the armor."

"Damn..." Naruto growled quietly as he looked down, catching a glimpse of a map out of the corner of his eye. Looking at said map, his eyes locked onto one particular place where he knew jounin level shinobi were plentiful. It would be sometime before he tried anything against them, though. He may have an army of over twenty thousand strong, but if he moved against a third Hidden Village now, the others would no doubt band together and declare war on him. He couldn't have that. He needed to at least triple those numbers before he made his next move, just in case the Fourth Great Shinobi War breaks out.

"Thank you. Make as many sets of this new armor as you can in the next two and a half years. I'll see what I can do about getting you more sealers. Dismissed." Naruto ordered as he turned away from the two, who then left a moment later. Sighing, Naruto knew it was going to be a long time before he had full control over the Elemental Countries, which was a large super continent and the only continent on the planet.

Two and a half years seemed suffice. Within that time, he'll have almost a thousand of those armor suits and that's if he has only one sealer that doesn't stop working. Now that he thought about it, Naruto was sure he had at least twenty or thirty jounin level Konoha shinobi in the reserves with only a cyber brain and spinal column implant. All he had to do was duplicate the cyber brain containing Jiraiya's knowledge on seals, transplant them into the shinobi, and put them to work.

"This just might work..." Naruto whispered to himself as he closed his eyes, grinning madly behind his mask as he stared down at the map spread across the table before him, using his arms to support his weight as he leaned over it.

-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-


End file.
